


Ghosting

by Kyozumiibeans



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Bears, Blood and Injury, CAMPEROONIS, Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, DO NOT TRUST MR CAMPBELL, David's smarter than you think, Depression, Dissociation, Dreams, Emotional Roller Coaster, First chapter starts kinda slow but iT GETS INTENSE LATER I PROMISE, Fluff and Angst, Grieving, HE A DICK, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It's good I promise, M/M, Murder, Nightmare Sequence, Shipping, Spooks - Freeform, Will add more tags and characters as story progresses, don’t fall in love with a ghost, ghost au, protect my children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyozumiibeans/pseuds/Kyozumiibeans
Summary: Once Jasper goes missing from Camp Campbell, many speculate he had just disappeared, probably lost in the forest, or maybe he got bored and ran away. However Davey knows the truth. Before long a series of hauntings begin to take place for many years to come. Most of these esteemed hauntings are often attached to one person in particular to David's dismay.Not to mention: Some of Camp Campbells darkest secrets are finally brought to light.





	1. I've Been Ghosting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my new big project now that I've finished 'Sweeter Than Revenge'! I look forward to seeing where this fic goes! I have a lot of hope for it! Thank you so much for reading! <3

There are many sensations in the world that people expect to know what the experience could feel like-even if they never have before. Often times people just assume that they would know. Some assume they would know what falling in love could feel like, or ziplining, being famous, winning the lottery, bringing home a child, or even meeting a long lost relative. These are all things that while not many could truly understand the feeling, others can assume.

Death is a prime example of this.

When Jasper died it was as if time itself had frozen in its tracks. Though the pain in his chest was immense and spreading rapidly, it completely vanished within a second, leaving behind a numbness that could never be explained. 

But he could never forget the warmth of his crimson blood soaking through his bright yellow camp Campbell shirt, now sticking grossly to his chest, or the pain that came with the wound. Whenever Jasper allowed his eyes to wander toward his blood-soaked front, he felt his breathing almost stop. Three distinct claw marks shown proudly on his chest made Jasper finally realize the gravity of the situation. 

However, as quickly as the pain began, it dissipated into nothingness. The overpowering sting of the scratches and Jasper's light-headedness was replaced with the feeling of ice cold washing over him, knocking his breath -his soul- out of his body like it was nothing. At that precise moment, everything went pure white and he could hear voices.

The constant ringing in his ears stirred him awake. When Jasper came to he was slumped against an old tree trunk, mere feet away from his body. Eyes falling upon the mess of what was once him. Jasper felt like he was punched in the stomach. Practically leaping up Jasper felt so much lighter as he slowly hovered a few inches above the dirt floor of the darkening forest. 

Muffled voices nearby caught his attention from a few yards away. Hidden behind the trees, Jasper was sure he could hear Mr. Campbell and Davey coming closer, closer to him, closer to his body. 

An ambivalence of conflicting emotions stirred around within him. Yes, he wanted to be found. Give his parents and loved ones disclosure. /If they even cared./ But, there was no way Jasper wanted anyone to see him like this, especially Davey. Davey was just a kid just like Jasper, well, was. 

Nonetheless, Jasper did what he was known for. Thinking with his heart before his head, he practically leaped in front of the two figures. "Stop! Don't go back there!" He pleaded. When neither Davey nor Cameron stopped, Jasper knew that they couldn't hear him. Yet, he didn't stop. He continued to shout, chasing after the two. "Please don't! I don't want you-" Shaking like a leaf, Jasper felt his voice breaking.

When he finally gave up on trying to catch Cameron and Davey's attention he felt lost. He was invisible, truly invisible. Not even Jasper's voice could be heard. He didn't exist anymore. The only thing he had was himself.

The sound of a high pitched shriek snapped Jasper out of his hopeless tangent. His well, metaphorical, heart froze and his blood turned to ice. They finally found his body.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Upon discovering the dead body, Davey ended up returning to camp. He spent the next few days locked inside his tent, avoiding anyone and everyone who even attempted to comfort him. Even Mr. Campbell was shut out. Davey remained in his shorts and a plain t shirt, refusing to wear the official Camp Campbell's t shirts. He then spent his time either reading a few comics that he had packed from the beginning of summer or just mindlessly staring at nothing, lost in thought.

Jasper no doubt felt awful. Though he had done his best to steer the two from discovering his corpse, he still felt it was his fault. After all, he did die. Even just thinking of the word 'die' and 'corpse' made Jasper want to vomit. He didn't want to believe he had actually kicked the bucket. 

For some reason, he had been able to follow both Davey and Cameron back to Camp Campbell. But, he wasn't quite sure if he could leave the camp or not. Jasper didn't have a reason to test it. He wanted to stay with Davey for the time being, to make sure he wouldn't do something moronic in his grief.

However, Davey just continued sitting on his cot, staring into oblivion. His usually bright eyes were red and puffy and the dark circles beneath forest green. His complexion was pale and he no doubt hadn't eaten in almost a whole day. But, Davey didn't look hungry, just sad.

Jasper followed Davey's gaze in hopes of figuring out what he was thinking only to feel a wave of heartache. His best friend was staring toward Jasper's still messy bag. The two were tent buddies since around the beginning of summer. It wasn't always like that however. Jasper and Davey used to sleep in separate tents, but Davey's old tent mate used to always argue and the counselors decided it best to trade him with Jasper. It was obvious they wanted Jasper's 'do good' attitude to rub off on Davey. However the red head HATED this set up even more. He didn't want to hang out with a 'good kid' like Jasper. But, over the summer the two became close.

'What a waste.' Jasper hissed, scooting closer toward the red head. On the plus side, he was allowed to say whatever he wanted without being heard by his extremely crabby friend. 'We could have been really close too. I liked you a lot, Davey.' He knew he couldn't be heard, but talking made Jasper feel like he still had a hint of humanity left in him.

Almost instantaneously Davey burst into tears, "Jasper, why did you-" Covering his face with his hands he bawled, "I-I'm so- Jasper you shouldn't have-" before he could continued Davey's sobs took over his voice and he couldn't speak. 

Jasper scooted as close as he could toward Davey, earning a shiver from the other. "Can you hear me? Davey! I'm right here I promise!" A twinkle of hope began to shine in Jasper's chest. There was a chance that Davey heard him. Just a small chance, but enough of one to count.

However, Davey never reacted to Jasper's words. The sliver of hope had disappeared in mere seconds. It was nothing but a petty coincidence. Yet, this sparked a new emotion for Jasper. Anger began to boil in his chest before he suppressed it. 

He then stood up and made his way to his old backpack, still stuffed to the brim with neon clothes and worn comic books. Jasper felt hopeless. So, in hopes of alleviating his pain, he sent a sharp kick toward the bag in front of him. To his shock, he FELT the fabric. The bag fell to the side, contents spilling to the floor. 

Davey stopped crying instantly upon seeing the bag fall over completely. "...Jas..." He began, only to be cut off by the tent flap swiftly opening.

Cameron Campbell himself stood proudly by the makeshift fabric door. "Why hello there Davey! I need to talk to you!" With a clearly faked smile, Cameron made his way to sit next to Davey on the cot, to Jasper's dismay. 

With an eye roll, Jasper phased through one of the tent walls. He had better things to do than listen to Mr. Campbell's locker room talk. Besides, he finally had an idea on what he could do with his new form.

With that began the hauntings of Camp Campbell.


	2. Ensemble of Spooks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper discovers one of Davey's secrets and is determined to get answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GON BE DARK

Interestingly enough, Jasper's mood seemed to fluctuate with his energy. At times the empty pit residing in his chest would suddenly fill with uncontrollable sadness. It took a lot to feel this way, but whenever it happened Jasper quickly took notice of how it affected his environment. Lights would flicker, music would pause, and animals would leave the area. It was a start at least. Though his situation was not exactly ideal, Jasper knew to take what he could get. He never knew he could be this capable all because of one emotion.

It was when he was angry that things truly grew unbelievable. It was unlike anything Jasper had ever felt when he was alive. Being angry seemed stronger now, like there was no limit. In such his anger would occasionally spark into a roaring fire of animosity whenever he dwelled on certain thoughts too long. Objects falling off of shelves, slamming doors, and on occasion, someone would notice him. 

Just slightly. Often it's just a shiver, or a bad feeling. But, it's enough to give Jasper the satisfaction of KNOWING he wasn't just lost in the universe. He wasn't truly alone. 

But, it still wasn't enough. It was never enough. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Davey eventually did seem to get over Jasper fairly quick. Though it hurt knowing he was forgotten, Jasper was perfectly content with Davey finally smiling again. 

And boy, did he smile.

When Jasper was alive he rarely got the chance to see a genuine smile from the cranky red head. Though the two had been friends, not to mention tent-mates, it was such a rare phenomenon that it startled everyone around whenever he even flashed a grin. Everyone in Camp Campbell knew that Davey just did not smile.

However, now Davey did nothing but smile. His once sour attitude melted away over time and left nothing behind but a cheerful shell of what Jasper had once known. It was odd to see, but it's not like he minded. The only thing that truly annoyed Jasper was most likely the fact that since his death, Davey had decided to give it his all and become the 'new' best camper. Within an entire summer he had fully replaced Jasper and it was as if he had never been there to begin with. 

Even though this hurt Jasper a bit, he continued to watch over Davey. He was thankful that Davey was actually TRYING for once. That much made him happy. Through the entire summer he had watched his friend proudly. It gave Jasper a slight feeling of hope of being able to see how much Davey had changed in such a short period of time and today was no exception.

Jasper sat back on his old cot, watching Davey sorting through his worn, over stuffed backpack. He enjoyed the company seeing as Jasper felt almost nothing anymore besides a cold boredness. Nothing amused him anymore. He couldn't talk to anyone and he sure as hell couldn't do anything active either. There was just nothing. But hanging around Davey made him feel better about everything. Like he had a purpose. So Jasper often found himself lingering around his old tent whenever he wasn't exploring the camp. 

Leaning back against the tent wall, Jasper allowed himself to get more comfortable as he watched Davey intently. Sure it was boring, but what else did he have to do? Eventually, he allowed himself to close his eyes and lean back.

Davey knelt on the cold, hard ground as he took a few comics out of the bag before placing them to the side next to his sloppily folded clothes. His hand lingered upon the worn cover of a Spiderman comic for what felt like longer than it actually was. "Jasper..." He murmured, voice barely above a whisper. 

Eyes shooting open, Jasper practically shot up. "Yeah?" He joked, pretending that by some slim miracle he could have even a halfway decent conversation with a real person. Though it was mostly pretend, Jasper smiled softly to himself at the thought alone.

Another horrid moment of silence hung in the air. "I really, really, really miss you." He continued organizing his bag as he spoke quietly. "I know I said I hated you....but...ugh...Nevermind." Tossing his bag haphazardly across the tent, Davey made his way toward Jasper's side of the tent. He then slumped against the tent wall next to Jasper's bag before sliding down to sit, earning an annoying 'fwish' noise to fill the atmosphere. Once he was fully seated, Davey tucked his knees to his chest and turned to face the neon purple backpack, still opened widely to the world, clothes and comics falling onto the forest floor.

Pushing off from the dusty cot, Jasper floated toward Davey and sat next to him. "No, tell me. I want to know!" His plead was in vain and Jasper knew that completely. But, there was no way he wanted to sacrifice his one opportunity to hear Davey talk from the heart. He never got the chance to really listen when he was alive. 

Jasper followed Davey's weak gaze toward his own bag. It was then he finally realized that he wasn't completely forgotten like he had previously assumed.

With a sigh, Davey reached for the purple canvas fabric. Picking up the bag, he placed it on his lap. "They want to take your stuff and throw it in the lost and found. But, I won't let them." He spoke out to fill the emptiness of the tent. "It was really hard-hard to suddenly not have anyone to talk to." He gently tugged onto the zipper, fiddling with it half-heartedly. "Mr. Campbell says you're still with us in our hearts. But he's a liar. But, I understand what he means..." He then hugged the bag tightly, a couple tears streaming down his face. 

Jasper didn't have much time to process what Davey said before the red head practically leaped up, gently setting Jasper's belongings to the side. He then made his way toward his own backpack, opening up the front pocket, Davey grabbed a pill, then a half empty water bottle on the ground nearby before downing the pill completely. 

Upon seeing that, Jasper saw nothing but a flash of red, he wasn't sure why, but he was angry. Davey never had pills before Jasper died. He never took prescriptions.  
A nasty feeling of guilt began to bubble in his stomach up to his throat. Where did they come from? Why did Davey suddenly NOW take pills? It was unheard of before the incident and here he was, packing them around in his bag like they were candy.

The anger taking him over even surprised Jasper. He wasn't aware of his own emotions until he noticed the lantern nearby shaking harshly on the stand. It then shattered completely, earning a shriek from Davey. 

From there it only got worse. He watched as both of the cots began shaking as well. Though the tent was dark, Jasper could make out the fear on Davey's face quite clearly. His mouth was agape and his eyebrows furrowed, a mix of fear and confusion.

It gave Jasper a high seeing this. It filled a small void in his chest. Usually he wasn't much for horror or scaring others, but this felt amazing. He was no longer forgotten. 

To add the final touch to this ensemble of spooks, Jasper slowly walked toward the tent wall closest to Davey before running his hands dramatically across the cheap fabric. 

'Fwiiishhhhhh....'

However, before he could finish dragging his hand down, the sound had been completely drown out by Davey's scream as he ran out the tent flap almost dangerously quickly. It wasn't until he knew that Davey was a fair distance away that Jasper made his way to his backpack. Reaching in, he took the bag of pills hastily. "You don't need these. You can do better." He hissed before floating out of the tent, questions already swimming about his mind frantically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY


	3. Like Detectives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few things don't add up about Jasper's disappearance and its up to Gregg and Darla to figure it out!

Leading Camp Campbell activities was one of Darla's favorite ways to spend her summer. She enjoyed teaching the kids to be positive and to learn skills to help them out in life. Working with each of the kids gave her a sense of hope that maybe she could help them see how great the world really is! With that, her enthusiasm often wore off on everyone else. It was just a perk of the job. Though as much as she enjoyed working at Camp Campbell, it was exhausting nonetheless, especially these last few days.

Luckily, the day had ended and she had the rest of the night to do whatever she wanted. It was about this time Darla would reflect on the day and how to prepare for tomorrow. However this time she knew she was going to spend it on something else. Something that she knew would get her in trouble if she got caught. 

Unorganized papers littered the oaken desk as she rustled through the overstuffed drawers. She skimmed each folder carefully as if she was on a mission. This mindset made her feel like she was doing something awesome, but nonetheless she felt herself getting slightly annoyed anyway. "C'mon..." She grumbled mostly to herself.

"What is it Darla?" Gregg chimed in from the other side of the room earning a small jump from the brunette. "Oh! I didn't mean to scare you." 

Darla quickly snapped her gaze toward her fellow Camp Counselor. "Ahaha...You caught me, Gregg. I'm looking for Jasper's paper work." She felt no use in lying to Gregg, though he was very positive, he wasn't stupid. "Please don't tell Mr. Campbell about this..." She added with an air of worry in her tone.

This earned a hearty laugh from Gregg as he made his way toward Darla. Leaning against the wall, he smiled warmly. "Like I'm going to go tell the old man. Besides, he's not here. Said something about a 'ravishing deal' in town, whatever that means." He reassured her warmly. "I take it you're trying to figure out the mystery too, hm?" 

 

Darla nodded slightly as she continued digging through the drawers. "Well, yeah! Jasper was our best camper and he just...vanished without a trace! Mr. Campbell hasn't said ANYTHING about it and I have a bad feeling." She turned her head to face Gregg, dark brown eyes meeting endless black. "I'm going to look for clues like a detective!"

Gregg furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "Look, just don't get in too deep. Okay, Dar? Maybe the kid just ran away or something. You know how kids get about this age." Though the words were said with good intention, but even Gregg himself was surprised with how distant he sounded. "I-I mean, he's probably just blowing off steam or..."

If looks could kill, Gregg knew he would be dead where he stood. The way Darla glared at him in disbelief made his heart stop in its place. 

"Gregg. Can you even hear yourself? This is Jasper. He's our best camper! He made friends with Davey when no one else would! He even managed to surprise Mr. Campbell himself with his 'do good' attitude." Her voice barely remained above a whisper. "Jasper would never run away! Besides, Mr. Campbell hasn't said A WORD about Jasper since he vanished. Wasn't he the last one to see him? Things just don't add up." With that she pulled out a beige folder from the now unorganized drawer. 

A suffocating moment of silence hung in the air before either of the counselors spoke again.

Rubbing the back of his head, Gregg cast his gaze toward the hardwood floor. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh." Making eye contact with Darla, he smiled softly. "I'll help you any way I can, okay?"

In that second, Darla smiled ear to ear. "Oh thank you Gregg!! That means the world to me!! Thank you!" She practically cheered before flipping open the folder. 

Gregg awkwardly chuckled, "I, uh, yeah I hope so." He smiled nervously before leaning forward on the desk. "What do we have here?" 

The papers in the folder were spic and span, not a wrinkle or tater. Written in black fine point pen stood the basic information. Name, age, activities, contact information, all the legal paperwork. Clipped to the small stack of papers was a picture of a smiling Jasper, holding on with a bright yellow paper clip. 

Neither Darla nor Gregg said anything as they read the basic information. 

Finally deciding to break the silence, Gregg spoke up. "I can't believe this is his fourth year at Camp Campbell. That's dedication, isn't it?" He hoped to lighten the mood slightly, but to no avail, Darla continued reading the papers with a stoic face.

"Gregg, there's nothing here. There's no troubling past. The kid had decent parents, he's on the swim team at his school, high grades, and a list of activities almost a mile long. There's NOTHING." She sighed as she carefully returned the papers to the beige folder. "What do we do?" Her voice was small and shaky as she spoke, an air of uncertainty making itself known. "Maybe you were right...Maybe he did just run away." With that she placed the folder back into the drawer and closed it quietly.

Placing his hand on Darla's back, Gregg did his best to reassure her. "Hey, we'll figure this out. Maybe he'll come back!" A moment of silence passed once more as Darla stared glumly toward the disorganized desk. "Let's go watch some TV or something! That'll cheer you up!" He mused in hopes of alleviating her bad mood. 

Darla nodded sadly. "Yeah, okay. Let's do that." She agreed hesitantly as she stood up, earning a smile from the other. 

With that the two made their way to the dusty couch in the center of the room. Gregg grabbed the TV remote on the way and as soon as they sat down he flicked the television on. 

"Gregg, why did you turn the volume all the way down? That's super weird of you..." Darla hummed in confusion. Crossing her arms in annoyance she leaned back against the sofa.

But, Gregg just shrugged uncertainly. "I didn't do that! It was like that when I turned it on. Maybe Mr. Campbell did it!" He knew that it didn't make sense, but it was the only logical solution he could come up with. Nonetheless he began to turn it up to a normal volume. 

With a roll of her eyes, Darla smiled softly. "Yeah, Mr. Campbell doesn't watch TV with volume. That makes sense." Sticking her tongue out at Gregg she began to finally feel a little better. "Maybe you're just crazy." She teased.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Gregg stuck his tongue out back at her. "Hey! I'm not crazy! Maybe it was a ghoooost.~" 

CRACK.

Almost instantly both Darla and Gregg turned toward the source of the sound. "What was that?" Darla whispered. Instead of answering, Gregg pointed toward the window to the side of the room with a shaky hand. 

Following his finger, Darla noticed the window had a large crack in it. The lines on the glass spread like lightning, drawing out unique patterns. 

"Huh, maybe a camper threw a rock at it?" Darla reasoned logically. "Mr. Campbell isn't going to be happy about this." She added quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh raggy


	4. Ghost in Your House, Ghost in Your Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While strange things continue happening around Camp Campbell, Davey starts realize things.

The heat emitting from the tent walls finally stirred Davey awake from his deep sleep. With an over dramatic groan, he rolled onto his side in hopes of getting comfortable once more. But, he knew it was much too hot. There was no way he could even think about going back to sleep with the sun beating down so harshly upon the plastic material of the tent. There was no way. 

Plans foiled, Davey finally threw his legs over the side of the cot to hopefully wake up a bit and face the day. As he stretched he felt slightly more awake. However he couldn't remember his dream. Not that he cared or anything. Lately, he hadn't been dreaming as much and chalked it all up to being too tired or something.

Davey finished stretching with a satisfied hum before he jumped up and searched his backpack for a clean pair of clothes. Once he finally found a decently clean shirt and his favorite pair of shorts, he changed into them quickly before he dug into his bag for his comb.

A part of him was extremely excited to face the day. Though he couldn't exactly guess why. As of lately Davey found his bad attitude melting away only to be replaced by excitement and positivity. It made him feel better knowing he could smile more. He wanted to be like Jasper. 

However it didn't hide the sadness. Though Davey did everything he could to ignore the empty feeling, it always stayed with him. It was fairly rare that Davey thought of Jasper, but he missed him everyday. Whenever he did think of Jasper he forced himself to only remember the good things. It was hard. But Davey knew that it's what he would've wanted. 

For awhile Davey considered calling his parents to pick him up early from summer camp. Maybe tell them he's sick or something. But he knew it was impossible. Davey knew he had to stay. Mr. Campbell told him he had to finish the summer for some reason and seeing as Davey idolized the man, he knew he had to listen to him even though he doesn't understand. It seemed weird to him, But if Mr. Campbell asked him to do it, then he couldn't say no.

Pushing all the complicated feelings to the back of his mind, Davey finally opened the tent flap and made his way outside to join the rest of the Campers in the days activity. He couldn't remember what it was and honestly he didn't care. 

When Davey finally caught up to the rest of the group Gregg waved at him. "Heya Davey!!" With a bright smile he turned to his side to face Darla. "Hey Darl! Don't forget to mark Davey as present!" He reminded warmly before returning his gaze toward the rest of the group. "Okay guys! Today we are going on a hike! Throughout the hike I'm going to ask you guys a bunch of questions to quiz you and you're all going to have to tell me the answers to review what you've all learned over the summer so far! Okay? Follow me!" 

All of the campers besides Davey cheered back in response before forming a line and following Gregg with varying levels of excitement. Davey stayed the last one in line as he trudged on behind everyone else. 

Gregg led the group while Darla stayed behind to make sure no one would get lost to uphold the basic Camp Campbell procedure. 

As the group made their way in a single file line, Davey heard Gregg vaguely quizzing the rest of the Campers, earning enthusiastic answers in response. Seeing as everyone else was keeping Gregg busy enough, Davey found it best to not ask any questions. He didn't really care and secretly hoped the hike would be over soon. 

"Hey Davey?" Darla finally spoke up, an air of worry taking over her tone. Davey had honestly forgotten she was tagging along in the back of the line. More often than not Darla would always be the one leading while Gregg stayed behind. So, this was definitely a change.

"What?" He responded before cringing at how annoyed he sounded. Jasper wouldn't have sounded so upset.

A small moment of silence passed before Darla spoke up again. "Are you, uh, holding up okay? I know you and Jasper were close and...well yeah." She seemed hesitant to speak, but she had managed to get some of the words out.

This just prompted a shrug as Davey dug his hands into his pockets. "Yeah." He answered coldly. Turning his head down to stare at his feet as he walked. He didn't want to talk about this.

But, Darla wasn't done yet. "I know you and Jasper were really really close. But, do you think you may have known what happened to him? Jasper just vanished and I don't know if he just ran away or-" 

At that moment a rather large tree branch nearby snapped, narrowly missing Darla's head before hitting the ground with a dull thud. 

Both Darla and Davey stared at the large branch on the ground. Darla felt herself shaking slightly, a hand over her mouth. But Davey just stood there staring at it with indifference. 

Neither of the two said anything until Gregg practically jogged over. "Are you two okay? That was a pretty big branch!" He exclaimed, eyeing it with confusion. "Darla, you need to be more careful! Geez." He mumbled. "How about we switch okay? I'll stay behind and you go up front with the kids." Gregg suggested, earning a small nod from Darla before she slowly walked toward the front of the group in silence. 

Once the group started walking again, Gregg walked next to Davey in hopes of keeping him company. "Man, what happened? Did it just fall out of nowhere?" He seemed concerned, but Davey just shrugged. 

"Yeah I guess so. Kinda weird." Davey wasn't really quite sure of what to say. So he hoped this would suffice. Honestly he had theories, but it's not like he had any proof to back them up.

\------------------------------------------------

The rest of the hike went fairly well. Nothing weird really happened after the branch. Besides the fact Davey could've sworn he felt something tugging on his shirt the whole time since the branch fell. 

But, it made Davey feel comforted for some strange reason. 

It didn't feel weird, in fact, it was just a safe feeling like he was being watched over or something. Davey knew it sounded cheesy but he didn't really care. It was nice. 

Davey held onto that feeling as he walked back into his tent. He then picked up his discarded pajamas off the forest floor before changing and getting ready for bed. Though it wasn't really that late, Davey felt exhausted. He threw himself onto the makeshift bed and flicked out the lamp before getting comfortable. 

Almost instantly Davey felt his eyelids droop, and in the darkness he could've sworn he seen a small figure standing by his side.


	5. Ghosting Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’re tossing, when you turn in your sleep it’s because I’m ghosting your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA IM BACK IM SORRY 
> 
> I apologize for the unannounced hiatus QAQ I was starting to lose motivation for my story, but all of your kudos and sweet comments helped cheer me up! Thank you guys so much ❤️

The sound of rustling almost awoke Davey instantly. With a panicked gasp, Davey’s forest green eyes shot open unexpectedly. A warm light shined through the tent, bathing Davey in the morning sun. It was relaxing to breathe in the fresh air wafting through the open tent door, and a part of Davey felt his heart swell in happiness. It had been awhile since Davey had felt anything besides anger and sadness. So he greatly appreciated the change of pace.

 

“Hey good morning, Sleepy head.” The cheerful voice rang through the tent, as well as in Davey’s mind, making his heart skip a beat all together.

 

Before Davey could utter a word, he turned his head to see Jasper, still in his bright yellow pajamas, across the tent while running a brush through his messy light brown hair. Something in his chest clenched at the sight.  
Jasper’s moving must have awoken him.  
“Ugh...Morning...why’re you so bright and happy in the morning? It pisses me off.” Davey grumbled as he stretched slightly, though the smile never left his freckled face.

 

With a warm chuckle, Jasper tossed his hairbrush to the side before making his way to Davey’s cot. “No it doesn’t. You think its neat when I’m cheery.” As Jasper sat next to Davey, he intertwined his fingers with his as if he had done this multiple times. “You think I’m pretty radical, right?” As soon as he finished, he gave Davey’s hand a small squeeze.

 

Davey stuck his tongue out playfully, squeezing Jasper’s hand in return. “You can’t prove shit, ‘dude’.” The happy feeling in his chest continued to expand with each passing minute. Davey knew things were okay and it gave him comfort knowing that Jasper was by his side and safe and happy and just there. He didn’t even remember why he was so sad. All Davey knew was that things were okay now.

 

A moment of comfortable silence passed through the room before Jasper finally spoke again. Running a hand through his light brown hair, Jasper chuckled heartfully. “Listen my guy, you’re hair is sticking up and looks like a mess. I can’t take you seriously.”  
However, the smile across Jasper’s face slowly faded before he scooted closer toward his best friend. “Davey...look, I need to tell you something...it’s important.”

 

Unable to grasp the seriousness of the situation, Davey sat up to face Jasper, a small smile still across his face. “Whatever you have to say, I’m right here! Don’t worry okay? I won’t leave you.” Though he practically blurted it out, the heaviness of each word took a minute to weigh down on him. But, Davey didn’t care, he meant each word.

 

The room seemed to dim gradually, fading to darkness. It was no longer the summer morning at Camp Campbell, but more so just a plain grey nothingness. Jasper squeezed Davey’s hand tightly. “Davey, I-I’m gone. I’m always going to be gone. Don’t leave me...please don’t leave me. It’s so scary to not be seen. No one knows me anymore. All I have are my thoughts. Don’t leave me alone in this hell.”

 

Almost instantly the elated feeling Davey had felt not even five minutes before had disappeared. Nothing but a cold harsh feeling of realization replaced what he knew. “What? Jasper? No wait!”

 

Tugging Davey forward harshly, Jasper leaned in, a few centimeters from the other’s face. “I’m in the woods Davey.”

Everything went black.

——————————————————

 

As Davey awoke covered in sweat with a jolt, he clutched his blanket as if holding on for dear life. He opened his eyes and he realized he was still in his tent, a darkness bathing the makeshift room completely. As Davey scanned the room for anything unusual, all he saw was the darkened shadows of the cots and bags. A part of him expected to see the figure of the boy he cared so much about, but nothing, no one, was there.

 

Tears welled up in his eyes as he threw the covers off and swung his legs over the side of his cot. It took a few minutes for Davey’s breathing to finally return to normal. Once he knew he was okay, Davey hopped out of his cot and walked across the tent, before throwing himself onto Jasper’s old cot. 

Curling up onto his side, Davey brought the blankets up to cover his face, just in case. It made him feel safer. He breathed in the scent of what suspiciously smelled like firewood and laundry detergent. The thought caused a couple tears to well up in Davey’s eyes. He was going to talk to Mr. Campbell tomorrow.


	6. Hero Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally unable to hold in his anxiety and fear any longer, Davey decides to visit Cameron for answers.

The looming wooden door of the Counselors cabin seemed to stretch never ending toward the pale blue sky the longer Davey stared up at it. During the other trivial times he visited the cabin, the door seemed ordinary, even welcoming. However, the pit of anxiety sprouting in Davey’s stomach began to grow into vines of terror the more he stared unblinkingly toward the door.

 

With a deep breath, The anxiety blossoming inside of Davey began to lessen slightly, but not enough. Though his hands remained clammy and he never ceased to tremble. With each deep breath Davey felt his own throat closing up on itself, betraying him all together.  
But the door still lingered in front of him, a symbol of his fear all accumulated into one board of wood.

 

He needs to get inside and talk to Mr. Campbell about Jasper. He needs answers and wants to stand up for himself for a change. Yet his feet just refused to tread onward toward the wooden door. No matter how loud his mind yelled to move his feet, they wouldn’t budge the teeniest bit.

 

The door creaked open very cautiously, revealing a very concerned looking Gregg, peering down into Davey’s nervous green.  
Upon making eye contact with the nervous child, Gregg furrowed his eyebrows, curiosity suddenly skyrocketing. “Hey Davey! Do you need something?” He cheerfully chimed toward the smaller.

 

Everything about Gregg was always cheerful and happy and Davey wasn’t entirely sure if he liked that. He couldn’t tell if he believed Gregg or not whenever he spoke that way. No one could ever be that happy besides one person, and he was gone.

 

Davey’s eyes burned as he held back the tears threatening to fall. “I wanna talk to Mr. Campbell, please.” He spoke plainly, eyes fixated onto the dirt covering his already brown shoes.

 

With a raised eyebrow, Gregg moved to the side and allowed Davey to walk into the Cabin.

 

Gregg closed the door behind Davey nonchalantly. “Mr. Campbell isn’t here yet. He’s gone to town for a meeting or something. Just sit tight here I guess.” A deafening silence filled the air before either of the two spoke again. “Davey, is everything alright? You seem really anxious...”

 

Another gut wrenching silence filled the air, allowing the feeling of isolation to echo off the cedar walls of the cabin. The aura was thick and getting heavier the more Davey sat in silence. In hopes of keeping the feeling of panic from coursing waves throughout his body, he began to focus on the familiar surroundings of the room. He’d spent quite a lot of time here at the beginning of the summer, and the summer before that. Davey found the repetition comforting.

 

The couch he sat upon was worn, yet very comfortable. The brown stood out very little around the surroundings, however the quilt draped over the side of the sofa contained many colors, all set in cubed patterns. The same rug that has watched Davey whenever he was sent to the counselors cabin. Though something was certainly amiss in the surroundings. 

“What happened to the window?” Davey hummed nervously. The cloudy window contained an abnormally large crack, shooting thin lines toward the dull frame. The tiny lines hadn’t been there last time Davey had visited the cabin, that much he remembered.

 

Caught off guard Gregg’s eyes widened. “Oh, uh, some kid I guess. It broke the other day.” Though the answer rang out at mundane, Gregg’s eyebrows shot toward his hairline. “Stay away from there so you don’t cut yourself!”

 

Time appeared to stand still as Davey’s forest green eyes bored holes into the window. Though he felt frozen in place, Davey’s mind was wandering everywhere at once. The crack in the window struck a strange chord in Davey’s chest. Though the emotions in his body were almost overflowing into the world like a bowl filled too high to the brim, threatening to flow over the sides, his body remained stuck in place. Sometimes whenever he felt too much, Davey found comfort into zoning out.

 

Though this time it was different, he couldn’t help but fidget. Davey was unable to sit still. Finally becoming fed up, he leaped off the dusty couch before trudging to the broken window. 

 

Dead flies litter the dirty windowsill, no doubt having died recently. A single live fly began to crawl toward the dead remains of the others, buzzing and twitching; it was no doubt injured. The sight sent a shiver up Davey’s spine as he watched the scene unfold.

 

It was unable to tell which got his attention first, the booming sound of the door slamming against the wooden wall with almost too much force, or the thumping of heavy boots on cedar floor, or the combination of the two. Whatever it was, Davey instantly jumped back, his back pressed firmly against the cold wall of the cabin.

 

“I got all caught up with a, uh, business offer in town and let me tell ya! Oh, Davey...What do you need?” Cameron’s story instantly took a halt the moment his dull grey eyes fell upon Davey’s timid form. The suspicion in Cameron’s face never fell as he sent the younger an increasingly annoyed look.

 

Without even turning his head, Gregg’s eyes bounced between the two like a game of ping pong, his eyes no longer looking quite as bright as they did mere moments before. Though Gregg’s facial expression remained almost frozen into a concerned squint, he kept his mouth shut. 

 

Defensively crossing his arms, a small bit of his anxiety dissipated. “Mr. Campbell, may I please talk to you for a bit if that’s okay?” Davey’s already high pitched voice no doubt sounded slightly higher as he spoke.

 

The lines on Cameron’s forehead squeeze together and a sense of dread washed over his face, only to be painted over with a wide smile seconds later. “Of course! I have no problem hearing my little campers out!”

 

————————————

 

Talking to Cameron was like standing in the principals office, even though Davey fully understood that he did nothing wrong. Or did he? He wasn’t even too sure about that. Things as of late seemed to be tossing and turning too much for him to keep track anymore. 

Sensing the uncomfortable tension in the room Cameron spoke up first from his big comfy chair. “What is it you need to talk about Davey?” That stupid forced smile spread itself across his face.

Arms crossed and leaning on one leg, Davey held himself as he allowed himself shrink under Cameron’s gaze. The lump was back in his throat and his hands felt clammy at best. But if he didn’t speak now, Davey knew he’d regret the consequences of his silence.

“Why can’t I go home? I want to go home...” Davey felt his voice shake and tremble. But he kept his back straight and his eyes locked directly into Mr. Campbell’s as he spoke.

Something hardened in Cameron’s jaw before he releases it gradually. A moment of silence drifts by of teeth grinding and nervous fidgeting before either of the two uttered a word. It was Cameron who spoke up. “Davey, I need you to keep close to Camp Campbell. It’s important to me. I want to make sure you’re fine after what you saw. It’s my responsibility to watch after you and I don’t take that position lightly. You’re one of my best campers and I care deeply about you and your well being, hell I care about all my little camperoonis. Please understand that David.” The hardening stare from the older softened and his visage instantly melted into a warm, fatherly look.

Closely inspecting Cameron’s face, Davey remained silent. Just as a robot scans its target, Davey analyzed Mr. Campbell’s face for that of a liar. God knows he’s dealt with so many he’d instantly be able to tell whenever someone had ill intentions.

After a scrutinizing moment, Davey’s gaze softened as well and a cheery smile spread cheekily across his face. “Thank you Mr. Campbell! I feel much better now! Gosh, I didn’t know you were really worried about me! I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Cameron gave a relieved sigh before standing and placing a hand on Davey’s small back. “Of course not Davey! You weren’t bothering me at all!” As he spoke he walked quicker toward the door, pushing Davey in front of him like a snow plow. Cameron’s voice darkens as his smile brightens. “Just do NOT forget about our promise. Keep your mouth shut.”

Davey bounces out the door cheerfully before Cameron closes it behind the ecstatic child. Wiping the cold sweat from his brow, he turned and strode to his desk quickly. Just as he melts into the silence, Cameron’s phone starts ringing on his desk next to the booster.

 

————:——-:——:——

Davey finishes his packing by tossing a flashlight into his backpack before he nervously casts a glance toward Jaspers bag on the other side of the tent. Another wave of emotion washes over David as he swallows his heart beating in his throat. 

Speed walking toward the purple canvas backpack, Davey wastes no time in hugging the bag tightly before he sticks it under the blankets of his cot; hoping to hide it from anyone who would steal it, Davey buries it deep into the covers near the foot of the cot. 

“I’ve got to do this for you, Jasper.” Davey whispers mostly to himself as he pulls the already tired straps over his shaking shoulders. A cold shiver reverberated up and down his spine like a chilly xylophone. 

Keeping his nightmare in mind, Davey marches out into the darkness of the woods.


	7. You don’t need tricks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey goes into the forest for answers and Jasper begins to realize things aren’t as they seemed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa

The forest skies were painted a fading dark blue, glistening stars speckled the sky, peeking out from behind a couple muddled clouds. The tops of so many trees pointed upward toward the never-ending sky. A warm breeze blew gently through the forest, swaying a couple patches of weeds and wildflowers in rhythm with the night. The waxing Moon shone brightly down into the forest, illuminating the night ahead.  
It was nights like this that made Jasper’s situation feel more fortunate. The freedom to admire the night and wander aimlessly was almost enough to elevate the heavy feeling of loneliness residing in his core. However Jasper had just gotten used to this melancholic feeling occupying what was left of his heart. The moon was large and illuminated the dark night.  
Closing his eyes, Jasper allowed the sounds of nature to take him over completely. The crickets’ chirping and the leaves rustling made Jasper take a deep breath and it helped him take it all in.  
The sound of running water nearby also caught his attention.

A fair sized stream flowing with clear water lay mere feet away from Jasper, instantly peaking his interest. He wasn’t quite sure how far into the forest he had strayed, having never gone this far with the rest of the campers, a sense of freedom washed over Jasper, before being replaced with a crushing realization of panic pushed down on his chest. Was this going to last for eternity? Could there be an end to his wandering?

 

Small black minnows darted through the clear water, slightly pushing against the light current. Waterbugs skated across the top of the surface as the weeds attempted to follow along the stream, only to be held down by their own roots. Stuck as they longed to venture on with the current.

 

That was all Jasper could see, a part of his heart skipped when he realized he had no reflection, not a single sight of himself graced the cool water.  
Staring straight into the stream, Jasper focused his energy into where his reflection could have been. The faintest shape of a nose began to catch his eye and before he knew it a figure in the reflection stared back at him.  
In the center of the darkening stream was something astray, unlike anything else that belonged there, placed by Mother Nature herself. 

 

A dark, faceless, featureless figure stared back at Jasper, a black blob that sent a feeling of uneasiness straight to his stomach. Was this his soul? Who was this figure?  
Focusing more energy into his reflection, a sigh of relief escaped Jasper’s lips as he began to see baby blue eyes staring into his. Luckily it didn’t stop at just that, a familiar puff of light brown hair slowly began to materialize, then his freckled ears and face came into view. It felt as if an egg had been cracked over his head, a cold, trickling feeling dripped down from his hair, streaking his face, and icily down his neck, colors of who he once was began to come back. His nose, pink from the chilly summer night, each freckle, scar, and tan skin began to blossom into view and before he knew it, Jasper was fully materialized. He was a boy again. 

 

Jasper stared in awe at himself and a buzzing confidence shone bright inside of him. A single tear streamed down his tan cheek and down his chin. It wasn’t until a bright light took him over altogether.  
——————————————————

The sound of his light up shoes squeaking against the linoleum of the school pool resonated throughout his ears as he ran through the wide, glass double doors, a duffel bag hung around his shoulder, swinging side to side with each step Jasper took. His breathing was ragged and a light coat of sweat clung to his forehead as he dashed into the boys locker room. 

Laughing and splashing resonated outside the locker room as Jasper practically threw his duffel bag onto the ground before grabbing the zipper and ripping open his bag. He was late for swim practice and had to get dressed quickly.

A small group of kids hung out a couple feet away, chatting happily among themselves until one of them took notice of Jasper’s urgent dressing. “Hey Jasp! You better hurry! Coach is in a good mood so maybe you’ll get lucky and he won’t be mad.” He called with a toothy grin. 

Finally dressed, Jasper zipped up his bag and cast a goofy smile toward his friend. “Hey, Jeff! Sounds rad. Is that why you guys are ditching the scene?” He questioned, already knowing the answer, earning a couple nervous laughs before he opened the doors to the pool, a bright light blinding him momentarily.

——————————————————

The next thing he knew he was skateboarding outside of the school, a juice box in hand as he awaiting for the morning bell to ring. Jasper enjoyed coming to school early to have some time to himself. Besides, he could always use some extra skateboard practice seeing as he wasn’t the best.

It wasn’t until a group of girls hanging out caught his attention, all smiling and laughing among themselves, one catching Jasper’s eyes before looking away with a smile, turning to the rest of her friends and whispering something. 

That truthfully made Jasper feel a little nervous but, none the less he skated closer to them, hoping to maybe start a conversation. As he came closer one of the girls looked at him, she had long brown hair, bangs, and braces. 

“Hey!” She called happily with a little wave, “Do you know any tricks?” She inquired excitedly. Suddenly, Jasper found himself with a group of eyes on him. The girls seemed friendly, though they did make him nervous with the constant staring. 

Taking a generous sip of his apple juice box, Jasper nodded. “Yeah, I’m the bee’s knees.” With that he did a kick flip, landing it perfectly. “Ta da!” He smiled widely, using jazz hands for extra effect.

The group of girls began to clap and the brunette smiled. “I’m Marie, I’m in your science class! We should hang out some time!” She blushed softly, but her smile never faltered.

A wave of joy washes of Jasper upon hearing this, he always enjoyed making new friends. Kicking his board up, he held it under his arm as he walked toward the nearest garbage can do dispose of his empty juice box. Litter was not rad.

A feeling of being watched came over him immediately and Jasper uncertainly turned around and look about. It wasn’t until he saw a familiar freckled face peering angrily at him from the doors of the school.  
Davey never seemed to like Jasper very much, no matter how hard he tried to be his friend. But Jasper wasn’t going to give up. With a warm smile and shy wave, a part of Jasper considered walking toward Davey and talking to him. But his plan was thwarted as soon as Davey’s face flushed red and he stomped away.  
Jasper couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Davey’s flustered face, especially seeing as he got the opportunity to see him not only doing the school year, but also the summer as well. It was going to be Jasper’s fourth year at Camp Campbell and Davey’s third. Jasper was determined to become good friends with Davey.

Something closing around his throat snapped him out of his warm thoughts and suddenly he was in the car with his parents.  
Checking his neon green watch, he noted that it was 3:58 PM, he was heading home.

“Rich, I really don’t like your coworker. She called the house today.” His Mom snapped, breaking the silence.

With an annoyed sigh his Dad rolled his eyes, “And? It’s just a work friend.” This wasn’t their first conversation on this.

“But she called the house phone while you were at work. Should I be concerned?” Her Mom spoke harshly, putting proper annunciation on each syllable.

“I just told you. She’s a work friend.” His Dad sounded exhausted and it was evident by the bags under his eyes.

 

Another deafening silence filled the car before anyone spoke again. “Does this have something to do with the divorce?” His Mom chimed.

 

“I swear to god Laura, just drop it!” Jasper’s Dad shouted, fingers tightening on the wheel.

The trees outside the car flew by as the car sped up and Jasper held his breath. He promised he wouldn’t cry. Under his breath he whispered to himself, “They Love me. They will always love me. Nothing is changing.” He continued whispering and he felt the car slow down. 

 

Waiting at the Camp Campbell Counselor cabin was always an experience in itself. Especially in situations like this. Usually, Jasper left his home life back in the school year and started fresh at summer camp each year. But after finding out about the divorce he needed someone to talk to. Hoping that Darla or Gregg would be ready to talk soon, he waited on the brown couch in the big room, fingers tracing over the embroidery seams in the quilt folded to the side.

 

After waiting for what felt like a half hour, Jasper hopped off the couch and made his way to the dusty bookshelves by the window. Surely the counselors wouldn’t mind if he read a bit while waiting for them. Gregg and Darla are usually quite understanding and encourage learning.

 

Each shelve was covered in a thick gray layer of dust. Each book spine looked fairly new and untouched if it weren’t for the layer of dirt coating each and every book in sight. Except for one. There was a small black leather bound book right in front of his eyes that looked quite taken care of. Despite the dirty environment of its fellow book peers, the little black book was dusted and looked worn in, as if it had been read countless times.  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Jasper reached out and a white light engulfed him.

The crickets calls reverberated loudly in his ears. After a moment of gathering himself, Jasper noted that he was back at Camp Campbell, fully materialized and staring into the creek. He looked human again, but something wasn’t right. The longer Jasper stared into the lazy creek, the more he noted the purple blossoming on his neck in patches. After a moment of horror he realized what they were. There was bruises on his neck in the shape of two hands. With a tiny gasp, he placed his hands upon his own neck, fingers lining up with the nasty bruising, however his fingers were to small and didn’t line up exactly with the purple patches, but it was obvious. A tiny cut on his bottom lip also caught his attention. However, the three bear scratches on his chest didn’t appear, instead only one sharp slice appeared, his shirt exposing red skin. 

The feeling of his blood turning to ice spread through his makeshift body. Didn’t he die from a bear attack? Jasper remembered clearly a bear scratching his chest and then pure white nothingness. That was death wasn’t in? 

“It wasn’t an accident.” Jasper whispered to himself as he watched his wounds mend themselves as quickly as they came. He didn’t want to see them anymore.

 

A familiar streak of red out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Turning to face the new color, Jasper’s heart skips a beat, metaphorically of course.  
Davey lay fast asleep, hunched against the trunk of a pine tree, dying flashlight in hand, a dark blue zip up hoodie keeping him warm. 

“You’re a long way out, you know. You should go back, Davey.” Jasper hums out loud. 

“I know...But, I can’t go back.” Davey whispered out loud into the silent night, almost giving Jasper a stroke. His first question was among the lines of ‘how could this be possible?’ It wasn’t until he heard the small snoring of his ginger friend that Jasper processed it. He was asleep.

Getting on his knees, Jasper faces Davey nervously before gently holding his hand out. Faltering slightly, he places his hand on Davey’s cheek. Gently as if touching a delicate flower, or a lost puppy. Surprisingly his hand didn’t go through him and he felt the warmness of his old camp mate.

“Davey, please.” Jasper whispered, mere inches from his face. If he moved just a little bit closer... “Why can’t you go back to camp and forget about me?”  
The feeling of Davey’s hand reaching up to touch Jasper’s almost made him jump up and run away. It was strange to feel the warm softness of the other and Jasper secretly craved more. The sensation of touch felt wonderful but Jasper could feel his own energy draining.

“I don’t want to go home. I don’t want to go back. I want to stay with you Jasper...I’m sorry for being so mean to you...” Davey’s eyes fluttered open just a touch, but he kept them mostly closed. Pressing into Jasper’s touch, he choked back a small sob. “Jasper, I miss you. Let me stay please.” Davey whispered softly.

“I know, David.” Honestly Jasper wasn’t sure if Davey was awake or not anymore, but he had been craving a chance to be near him again, to talk, touch, and feel. He felt the tears stinging from behind his eyes. He wasted his chances to live and had his life taken so young, and here was Davey, the person he felt most connected to begging to stay with him. But Jasper knew there was only one way and he knew that if he couldn’t live, Davey should at least get the chance. 

Jasper leaned forward and pressed his lips to Davey’s. His mind was racing and he had no idea what he was doing, but something told him this was the right thing to do and when he felt Davey pressing closer Jasper knew it was a good move.  
Moving to pull away, Jasper froze when he felt Davey’s hand on the back of his head keeping him there for just a couple moment longer before Davey broke off this kiss.  
Eyes fluttering open lazily, Davey smiled sleepily. “I knew I’d find you if I looked.” He whispered, eyes staring into Jasper’s.

Jasper wanted to keep Davey with him forever, never letting this moment end. He wanted to finally have what he always wanted but a part of him knew it was impossible. It didn’t matter how much Jasper longed to have someone with him, to be rid of his lonely prison. As much as Jasper loved him, it wasn’t his place to decide Davey’s fate.


End file.
